Talk:47
I have been aware of the "47" phenomenon for quite sometime, but I am not entirely sure what it is all about. Is there some sort of explaination for this phenomenon than can be posted to the article to reinforce why this list exists? --Gvsualan 23:14, 12 Dec 2004 (CET) :Follow the link on the list back to 47. Or just click right there. --Steve 23:20, 12 Dec 2004 (CET) ::Yeah, but y'all should really include that info -- even if only abbreviated -- in this article. Keep in mind that every article, in and of itself, should seem whole and coherent. Without the explanation, this article seems like half conspiracy ranting, half get-a-life obsessiveness. Citationless episodes There's really no point to listing an episode without a particular citation. "Angel One" (for example) may indeed contain a reference to 47 but to find it one still has to watch the entire episode. In fact, the real concern is whether all the citation-less episodes listed really contain 47 in the first place. Spartacus 03:28, 7 Jan 2005 (CET) :I for one don't mind watching Star Trek episodes again. So far I've re-watched on DVD all DS9 episodes up to Season 6, Disc 3. So if you want to delete citationless DS9 episodes prior to that, you'll get no argument from me. But for the rest of the season, and Season 7, please give me some time. If I find a 47 in the episode, I will add it to the article. ShutterBugTrekker 17:54, 23 Jul 2005 (UTC) Can someone explain why there are references to 74 listed? It's not really 47. Skold 13:49, 27 Dec 2005 (UTC) Far Beyond the Stars 674 I hesitate to put this one in: in "Far Beyond the Stars", it looks like the restaurant Kassidy is a waitress at is No. 674 streetname? ShutterBugTrekker 17:54, 23 Jul 2005 (UTC) VfD for 47 references Do we really need this? To me it seems like its redundant to other articles and just a waste of time. Also, why do we have refrences to the number 47, but not anything else? In order to keep this sort of page we would need a list for every number. I don't think anyone searching the database will want to know the refrences for the number 47. Delete Tobyk777 15:58, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Oppose deletion, keep the article -- the number 47 has been noted by many production staff members as having been deliberately inserted into episode dialogue and graphics -- this site is here to track data and information about Star Trek, this is information about Star Trek, deleting it wouldf be against the entire purpose of our site. If you read 47 and 47 references you could plainly comprehend the meaning -- its listed right there in the article text and there are links to other websites where 47 references are listed, there are also official recognitions of this number and its references on the official site, http://startrek.com -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 16:03, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Keep'. This is an older page with a valid reason for existence. Please see the article on 47 to learn why (or even Google 47 and Star Trek), and again, always check "what links here" before nominating for deletion. -- SmokeDetector47| TALK 16:06, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Strong Keep'. Also, the Wikipedia article for 47 links here, saying something like "if you want a full list, memory alpha is attempting to..." Everyone associates Star Trek with 47, just look how long the list is! (if this particular argument sounds weak, I also whole-heartedly agree with the previous 2)- AJHalliwell 16:15, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Uh!? Going mad? Do some research before nominating something... keep --Porthos 17:07, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) *This is silly. Star Trek has nothing to do with the number 47. So what, it appears randomly in diolouge a few time. The wikipedia article on it, (which I just read is just as silly) The number 47 is not a cult, or a literary tool. k Its a number, nothing more. I've seen almost every episode of Trek and I have never noticed 47 appearing more often than any other number. If anything the number 19 appears quite a bit. So does 5, and so does every number. Tobyk777 18:44, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) **Toby, i think that it is silly that you are trying to delete a page that a lot of archivists (including myself) have put work into and are obviously quite proud of. **Joe Menosky and Rick Berman have both publicly admitted and commented that the occurrences of the number 47 were intentionally added to the episodes. No one has ever claimed that for 19 or 5. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 19:56, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Keep'--BC19 19:06, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Keep'. Tobyk, these constant requests for deletion of valid articles is really growing tiresome. Before placing a page for deletion, could you please do a little research? Thanks. :) --From Andoria with Love 19:59, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) *:Can we take this off the deletion page now? --From Andoria with Love 19:59, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) *If you guys really think that this should stay then keep it, but it just seems wired to have an article on a number. And to adress the issue that I am constantly nominating articles, I'm not. How many of the 9 articles here have I nominated, just 1, just 1. You call that constantly nominating. It's not trisome at all. This is the first article I have put up for deletion in the last month. Also, I don't random delete what you call Valid articles I have given a reason for deleting every one, and the majority have been deleted Plus, it's not like I'm the only one who nomiates stuff that gets shot down. Just becuase I disagree with all of you on this doesn't mean that i'm tiresome or a vandal, In fact I have contributed to more than 100 articles and made 15 new ones here on MA. So really stop complaining about me, i'm just trying to help MA. Tobyk777 21:44, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) :My apologies, I think I got your additions on this page confused with your nominations on the featured articles page. However, there was that time you nominated the Pna:Incomplete template... ;) --From Andoria with Love 23:13, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Apology' When I first saw this page I assumed it was created by a vandal. I didn't realize that people thought it was a ligitamate page. Tobyk777 21:32, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) **And legitimate, also. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk *'Archived'. Toby, How can you think this article is created by a vandal when it was created by one of our co-founders and has 115 edits, thus far?? Also, not to take sides (and personal feelings aside) Shran is correct you do make numerous requests to delete valid articles, many of which I've removed from here because they were clearly cited and or clearly valued pages-- including Template:Pna-inaccurate. As far as your statement: "I have put up for deletion in the last month", you did add the valid page here roughly last week (again Template:Pna-inaccurate) as well as several the weeks before which I am not about to list. You clearly need not be shooting from the hip around here, and utilizing your resources better, including article histories, the what links here, Google, talk pages and so forth. --Alan del Beccio 18:10, 5 Sep 2005 (UTC)